These Boots
by Kitcat14
Summary: Based on the song called These Boots are Made for Walking. Russia confesses his love to Poland, yet Poland doesn't believe him and Toris feels confused. Rated T for only one bad word. Pairings: Russia/Poland/Lithuania. Re-edited.


Disclaimer: Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and I don't own These Boots are Made for Walking.

* * *

><p>"Liet!" yells Poland, stomping towards the Lithuanian. The Pole shoots a heated glare at the tall, silver head Russian. He looks at his outfit in distaste. Ivan always wears the same outfit every time he sees him when he's not around America. B-but he doesn't care. Why would he!<p>

"Wh-what?" Toris turns to Feliks with a bewildered look, though he already knows what the Polish teen is already annoyed about.

Feliks is wearing brown, knee high boots, with a short, flowing green skirt. His shirt is a white, expensive blouse, with his hair pulled back with a green headband to match. Feliks's emerald eyes flash to the Russian standing next to Toris.

"Hanging out with the commie bastard again?" He puts his arms in front of his chest, a pout already evident on his face. The Pole can already feel a vein pop in annoyance.

Glaring at Poland, Russia growls, "So what?" He shifts his long scarf, settling his eyes on Poland. He can't help but be drawn into the outfit. It looks great with his green eyes.

Poland rolls said green eyes in annoyance. "What I mean, is you are sooo not right for my Liet. Agree with me Toris!" He demands, pulling the confused Lithuanian towards him, away from Ivan.

"Wh-what?" stutters Toris. He tries to struggle out of Feliks grasp in futile attempts. He sighs out in defeat, knowing that it was useless to try. Now, he concentrates at the problem at hand. _I should have stayed home, _He thinks in his head, watching the scene unravel in a quick haste.

"Toris would rather hang out with me than you, _fag._" growls Russia, holding his pipe threateningly. He feels the cool metal seeping through his hands, whining for blood- but he must resist, even though Poland is angering him. His mind wanders back to the anger management lessons with China. Oh, he wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. Yao tried so hard. But nevertheless, they'll all become one with mother Russia.

"Don't insult Francis, Antonio and Gilbert behind their backs! They have nothing to do with this. Why are you, like, with Russia Liet!" Poland turns to Lithuania with a scathing glare, not believing that his dear Liet would be with Russia. _He must of put Liet up to it. Yeah, that's it._

"Why he is with me is none of your business," growls the Russian. Never mind the conversation earlier. At times like these, Poland be such a handful. He struggles to keep his temper down.

Toris starts to panic in his head. If the two go any further, they would probably destroy the park. He looks around, warily at the pedestrians, praying that they won't drag innocent humans into this. He gasps at Polands fierce expression. Eyes wide, Lithuania says, "Russia has something to tell you." At that moment, he regrets it. "N-nevermind!" He stumbles over the words, but no one hears him.

Poland turns to Russia, arching his eyebrows. He is clearly not amused so far. At this moment, he and Liet could be riding ponies or at the mall, looking for new, fab clothes that just came out. "Like what? Are you going to say that you love me?"

"Y-yes." says Russia, tripping over that word. After that word, he freezes, stunned at the fact that he finally professed his love to Poland.

Poland widens his eyes in suprise, but he quickly furrows his eyebrows._ Why would he like me?_ _It must be a trick,_ he decides, pursing his lips. His green eyes flash towards the frozen Russian in anger. He points to the brown Gucci designer boots that he's wearing with a perfect, manicured finger." Like, see these boots," Poland asks Ivan, challengingly. He waits a minute for an answer.

"Y-yes." stutters Russia.

"Well, _Ivan_, these boots are made for walking." says Poland, walking towards Ivan, his mouth turned into a half snarl. "And that's just what they'll do." He pronounces every word clearly. Standing in from of Ivan, he points his index finger into Ivans chest. "One of these days, these boots are gonna walk. All. Over. You." Poland says loudly, as he pushes Russia back.

Giving a small flip of his bob cut hair, he turns back to Lithuania. His eyes are a dark green. He marches up to Toris, whose mouth is agaped in shock. Poland growls, "Let's go Toris." He walks away, holding Toris's hand. He doesn't give Ivan a backwards glance.

Russia stands stunned, watching Poland's and Lithuania's figures disappear. He can feel his eyes sting, something that should never happen. Of all the years that he was a country, he can't remember the times that he cried. Probably because he blocked it out from his mind, his memories, shielding away the pain. The only thing he knows is that he's going to persist.

Lithuania gives his friend a frown. "Why did you do that?" He asks, confused. He was sure Feliks like Ivan, but maybe he was wrong. He gives the Pole a sad look.

"I don't know," Feliks gulps out, his eyes red. _I shouldn't cry,_ he tells himself. It really hurt that Russia would say such a thing as a trick. Why would Ivan like him? That won't do. He already has China and America.

Toris's hand tightens around Feliks's in reassurance. He already knows what his best friend is going through. Maybe it is for the best. His blood runs cold. _Why am I so relieved that Feliks didn't…_ He gives his friend a quick look. He remembered the feeling when Russia told him that he loved Poland. It was a disgusting feeling, a dark feeling.

_Jealousy._

Lithuania remembers how he sounded when Russia told him that and what he said.

"Don't tell him," he said coldly, giving the surprised Russian a blank look. He felt like he was stepping on a landmine when he said that, but he didn't care. For some reason, he didn't care about what they both thought, if Poland was to of heard him.

But for now… Toris gives the Pole a soft glance, with a small, sad smile embracing his lips. He hugs Feliks in reassurance.

"It's okay."

* * *

><p>Heh. I decided to feel special and redo this story. ^^; Whoops. I mostly did this because of the errors...blarg.<p> 


End file.
